Rachel the Angel
by faberrylover33
Summary: Quinn tries to kill herself and Rachel has something to say about that. But someone if standing in her way, Santana.


RACHEL, THE ANGEL

BY: FABERRYLOVER33

In a dimly lit room in the dark of night. A noose hangs in the middle of the room. It casts a shadow on the wall. A second later the chair that is placed below the noose tumbles over.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Rachel said sweetly. A young girl, about the age of 17, is laying in the arms of the Angel Rachel. Her name is Quinn and her eyes are closed, a reflection of death. Rachel slowly rocks her in her arms. "You'll be okay." Quinn's eyes suddenly pop open and she pulls away from Rachel's arms. She can now see Rachel, dressed in white paired with angelic white wings. A look of concern in on Rachel's face. Quinn rubs her neck and looks away. "Was it that bad?" Rachel asked her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Your life?" Rachel says from her spot on the floor. Quinn shakes her head and refuses to look at her.

"Yes."

"You couldn't see very well. I tried to give you light, but you couldn't see.

"I'm blind."

"You only think you are, Quinn."

"And what would I see? Pain? The suffering of our world?"

"Love?"

"There's no love anymore."

"That's not true." Rachel gets up from her seat to touch Quinn. But she shutters away but then falls into her arms.

"You were too late."

"No…I wasn't." Quinn falls asleep in her arms. A woman dressed in black appeared from the shadows from behind Rachel. The woman hisses when she talks.

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

"Helping her rest?"

"She's mine now."

"No…not yet." Rachel begs her.

"You had your chance. You failed."

"Not yet, Santana." Rachel gently places Quinn on the ground, where she sleeps silently. Santana grabs Rachel and pulls her away from Quinn's sleeping body.

"She's mine now. She comes with me."

"When she wakes, the mark will be gone."

"I'm taking her now."

"Touch her…" Rachel embraces Santana in what seemed like a friendly hug. "And I'll destroy you." Santana fights free of Rachel's embrace.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not finished with her."

"But she's finished with you. Quinn made her choice."

"It was the wrong choice."

"Doesn't matter. What's done is done."

"And it shall be undone." Santana gets a happy, evil look on her face when Rachel says this.

"You'll be punished." Rachel bends down next to the sleeping Quinn and touches her hair lovingly.

"I know."

"A sacrifice." Rachel nods.

"A sacrifice, Santana." Santana lets out a laugh before speaking once again.

"You idiot. You'd give up everything for her?

"Everything."

"So be it." Santana goes to the chair, grabs it and slams it upright to the floor with a thunderous boom. "It's her choice thought."

"I know."

"What if she doesn't love you?" Rachel looks at Quinn sadly, she is starting to stir. Santana bends down next to them and reaches for her. But Rachel pushes her hand away.

"Don't touch her." Rachel snarls.

"You don't know if she loves you, do you?" Santana lets out another laugh. "You're such a fool. See you on the other side." Santana fades into the darkness. Quinn stirs. Rachel helps her up as she wakes.

"What have you done?" Quinn asked.

"I saved you." Rachel replied.

"Why?"

"It wasn't right…you shouldn't have tried that."

"That's not your choice. It's mine." Quinn goes for the chair but Rachel grabs her.

"No!" Rachel yells.

"Why are you stopping me?"

"I can't let you."

"You said you'd fix things. You said you'd make it better."

"And I will, Quinn. I promise."

"When? I want to know when…" Quinn falls to her knees. "I can't do this much longer. I'm slowly slipping away."

"I won't let that happen."

"Can you see what's happening to me?"

"I see everything."

"Then you see how it is all tearing me apart. I'm in pieces. It hurts so bad." Santana watches from the darkness and is seen by Rachel.

"Go! It's not over!" Rachel yells at her.

"Soon." Santana replies before shrinking back into the shadows.

"She was there again wasn't she? She's always there. Waiting." Quinn said.

"I won't let her hurt you."

"It's too late."

"It's never too late, Quinn."

"Some things can't be fixed. Some things need to be thrown away." Quinn moves away from Rachel toward the chair but she clings to her.

"No!"

"Are you doing this for me or for yourself?" Quinn asked her.

"For both of us."

"There is no us and I don't want there to be a me anymore." Quinn breaks away and darkness fills the room.

"No!" The chair falls and there is silence for a few moments. "I've got you. You'll be okay."

"I'm so tired, Rachel."

"Rest. I will watch over you." Quinn closes her eyes and rests in her arms. Santana hisses from the darkness.

"You can't keep doing this."

"I can. And I will…until I get it right."

"You'll tear her soul apart!" Santana yelled. Rachel lays Quinn down to rest and rises and faces Santana.

"You've already done more damage than I can do. I will find a way to heal her."

"It's impossible. Quit tormenting her. She's mine."

"Torture? This is nothing compared to what you have done."

"Stop doing this. It's useless. She's useless, Rachel."

"Santana, you're the one who should have stopped long ago."

"And she's too far gone."

"That's not true. I see hop in her eyes."

"She's not yours. Quit this stupidity and give her to me."

"No I'm not giving up on her. Never!"

"Then it'll be like this for eternity. This will be your Hell." Santana points to a long line of chairs that fade into the darkness. "This is how it will. She steps onto the chair…" She topples over the first chair. "You save her. But she goes back to the chair." She topples the next chair. "You save her. But she goes again." Santana topples the next chair and then the next. "There's nothing you can do to change that." Rachel suddenly realizes something. She stops Santana from knocking over the next chair.

"But you can change this." Rachel says to Santana.

"What?" Santana shot back, confused.

"You're the answer. You can change things for her. You did this to her so you can undo it." Rachel said poking Santana hard in the chest.

"Why would I do that?" Santana said folding her arms.

"Because you loved her once." Santana hissed at Rachel.

"You're wrong."

"You don't love her anymore. Release her to me."

"Never!"

"Why won't you give her to me?"

"She's mine! She gave her soul to me and she's mine! She struck a deal. End of story."

"And you demand more than her soul with the deal…and you fell in love."

"She loved me too. She still does. Stupid woman. I'm killing her but she keeps coming back to me."

"Isn't that what love is?"

"Shut up!"

"Give her to me, Santana."

"Shut up!"

"I love her. I can heal her. Make her the way she used to be." Santana pulls a large blade from her robes and turned to Rachel.

"I've had enough of this." Santana goes towards Quinn. "She's finished and so are you." Santana raises the blade and Rachel closes her eyes. She holds the blade above her head ready to strike at Quinn. Her hands stops, she can't do it. Santana turns to Rachel and moves as if to strike her down. But she can't do that either. She throws down the blade. "Take her. Take her and go. Now!"

Rachel rushes to Quinn, quickly wakes her. She gets her to leave with her and she goes still not sure what is happening. Santana goes to the next chair still upright. The shadow of the noose is seen as the lights of the room fade into black and then there is the crash of the chair. And after a few moments of silence there is a voice.

"Don't worry. I'm here." The voice of an angel.

FIN

**Author's Note:** I hoped everybody liked it. Please review.


End file.
